User blog:J1coupe/Captain Falcon vs. Captain Commando. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 4.
Hello once again, ladies and gentlemen, and Barry, to another installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! Now, as I said before, I'm suppose to pop these out every few days so I can reach the finale quickly, but it hasn't been that easy. I was too busy watching Game of Thrones that I didn't even have time to write any of these, and also I was waiting for Wachow to do his share on the Brunswikian tourney. Anyways, with the courtesy of Meat, who actually helped me with this battle and wrote about half of these lines since I didn't know much about the either of the characters, I was able to pop this out tonight. So let's meet the challengers! In this corner we have Captain Falcon, a proud racer from the F-Zero series, competing against another Captain in this corner, the original Capcom Mascot, Captain Commando from Captain Commando to duke it out to see who is the better Captain! This battle was suggested by Fire. Thanks as always, bud; love ya! Now, shall we begin? As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Falcon_1.png|Captain Falcon Commando_1.png|Captain Commando EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! CAPTAIN FALCON! VERSUS! CAPTAIN COMMANDOOOO!! BEGIN! Captain Commando: (starts at 0:37) I'm Dashing towards the Grand Prick, show you who's a better fighter, Blue Falcon your car and its rider, leave you as the Captain Collider! The original Capcom mascot, playing this Baby Head like he's Nintendo, Super Smashing your fame in front of everyone, call me the Black Shadow. I can read you with my Goggles like you're from an instruction manual, you can't handle this intellectual, so kneel before me, you animal! I'll make you scream louder in pain than when your moves are introduced, you won't catch up in Dark Million years, so why don't you'' Show Me Ya Moves''? Captain Falcon: (starts at 0:56) So You Wanna Play, Captain? I've destroyed thousands with my maneuvers, There are only two kind of rappers in this battle, Me and this Loser! A kid who names every toy he owns with the word Captain on the front, this Berserker will Scumocide you, it's time for the Bounty Hunter to hunt. I'm a GP Legend, while your 90's arcade fame has faded long time ago, soak you in your own blood, redder than Blood Falcon just for the show! you'll need to bring your whole team if it's me you want to wrestle, crushing this fool who stooped down to the Marvel vs Capcom level! Captain Commando: (starts at 1:15) This racer heart's racing faster now I'm putting on my Energy gloves, I bang'' Summer'' but I spit like a Winter, I'll show you what I'm made of! I'm so fly I'm performing Aerial Combos, you're a bird, I'm a dragon! Deporting your ass back to Port Town while I'm flipping you the Falcon. Call me The Creator, I generously fought you considering what you're worth, reaching the Climax while I Captain Kick you out of the damn circuit! The MC CC from CP System defeated this cop with my lyrical flow, so now I'll end your existence to F-Zero like your failed TV Show! Captain Falcon: (starts at 1:34) (starts to rap fast like Watsky as he turns into Super Falcon) You chose the wrong opponent, now I'm spitting at Maximum Velocity, Commence your final Comments, Commando, Super Falcon's ending your atrocity, it's a damn shame your lame game is your only acclaim to some silly fame, yet you're ashamed and claim it's insane that even though the game has your name! There is your team in the frame, and the weakest you remain, but don't complain, I proclaim you're all the same, I've explained that I've left you lyrically inflamed! I am the strider rider, munching on hunchbags like you everyday for lunch, This'll be your Final Fight, for this Deathborn is ending you with a FALCON PUNCH! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! (The logo starts to move hysterically) EH↗ EH↘ EH↗ EH↘ EHHHH----''' (The logo flies away as Captain Falcon appears and yells "Falcon Punch!" and punches the logo) '''PICRAPBATTLESOFVIDEOGAMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! Poll WHO WON? Captain Commando Captain Falcon Audio Cover I like to thank Pixel and MaNCHA for this awesome audio cover! You guys rock! https://soundcloud.com/erbovg/captain-falcon-vs-captain-commando-epic-rap-battles-of-video-games Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts